


We didn't know

by Nina_17



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Nina_17
Summary: They have been friends since they met at the park as children. They are there for each other through thick and thin. I mean what are friends for, right?





	We didn't know

**April 1985 – How it all started**

  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was out and shining brightly. The few clouds in the sky were large white a puffy. It was early spring, and the temperature was just right for spending the day outside. It was with this information that Ginny went to her mother and asked to go to the park. Once her mother agreed she was ecstatic. She rushed herself to her room to get ready. She pulled on her favorite pink and yellow floral dress. She then put on her lucky green and purple leggings (she always wore these whenever she went out. I mean wouldn't you if every time you wore them you got cookies and candies.) Once she was done she grabbed her blue Chuck Taylor shoes and her orange sun hat and went to her mother. The two walked hand in hand three blocks to the park.

  
Ginny was having quite a good time playing in the park. As she went up and down the slides and climbed the monkey bars. Occasionally, she would find her mother to show her what she could do, usually interrupting a conversation she was having with the other parents. Ginny had just come from talking to her mother and was climbing the chain ladder to get to the slide. She was halfway up when she was abruptly pulled off. She looked up to see a big boy snarling at her.

  
"This is for big kids you funny looking baby. Go play on the baby slide." the big meanie then stomped on her hat fallen off her head. She just sat there crying into her hands. Her feelings were hurt, and she didn't like it. She felt a hand on her shoulder and was startled. She looked around and saw another young boy kneeling next to her.

  
"Are you okay?" he asked as he studied her face.

  
"No, an ugly mean boy pushed me down than hurt my hat and my feelings"

  
"Come I'll take you to your mommy." he took her hand the picked up the hat and walked her to her mother. As it turns out her mother was talking to his mother. She thanked the little boy (or Harry as she would later learn to be his name) and asked if wanted to play. The mothers delighted at the new friendship started their own and made plans for future play dates.

  
**September 1992 – Our first kiss.**

  
Ginny and Harry sat in Harry treehouse hiding from their younger Siblings. They (Ginny and Harry) found out soon after meeting that both their mothers were expecting. It was this fact that had started the mother's friendship and thus securing their children's friendship. Even with the one-year age difference Ginny and Harry were the best of friends.

  
"You'll never guess what happened today at school," Harry said to Ginny as they hide from their siblings.

  
"What?" Ginny asked eagerly. Harry was now in middle school and it was a whole different world than Ginny was used to. She was very interested in what the middle-schoolers were up to.

  
"You remember that girl Lavender from my birthday party?" she nodded to him. "Well, she got caught kissing that boy Seamus in the hallway between classes. The both got detention and their parents were called in."

  
"Just for a kiss,", she asked insistently.

  
"Not just a kiss. A kiss you with open mouths and tongues and everything" he explained to his young friend.

  
"Oh" was all she could say blushing slightly at the thought of kissing someone in that manner.

  
"Ginny?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

  
"Yeah?" she answered shyly.

  
"I was just thinking that I want to know how to kiss like that. You know so when I get a girlfriend I don't suck at it." he looked at his hands suddenly shy.

  
"Okay," she looked at him "Are you going to ask Lavender if she can practice with you?"

  
"No, I was going to ask you. I mean this way we both learn, and you are my best friend, so I thought who better to learn with, right."

  
"Okay," she said a little too quickly and blushed crimson in embarrassment.

  
"Really?" he asked. She smiled and nodded timidly. He smiled back as he leaned into her. Their lips met. There was a moment of hesitation before he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue into her mouth. She was slightly startled but then let him in and did everything he did. Before it could get any further they heard someone screaming their names.

  
"Harry, Ginny, lunch." Luna, Harry's younger sister, screamed from just outside the tree house.

  
"Yeah, stop kissing and get down here before I tell mom," Fred Ginny’s older brother screamed. Ginny blushed and ran out and down the tree house. Harry followed quietly behind her.

  
**July 1998 – The great send-off**

  
"I can't stand it" Harry yelled as he picked up a cupcake Ginny was decorating for a bake sale.

  
"Stop it," she said as she slapped his hand away. "What exactly can't you stand?" she asked as she grabbed the next cupcake.

  
"I'm leaving for college in two weeks and... and I'm still you know..." he said whispering the last part.

  
"You're still what? A Boy, a moron what?" she smiled at him.

  
"Ha, ha, ha. No, I'm still you know a... virgin" he whispered

  
"So, what? I am too, and you don't hear me complaining."

  
"Yeah but you're a girl and you still have like a years before college. Man, I'm going to be such a loser."

  
"Going to be?"

  
"Very funny Gin."

  
"Look if you're really that worried about slacking in the sack then go find some floozy we go to school with and get laid. I hear Lauren is on the prowl" she said as she grabbed the next cupcake.

  
"Well, I kind of already had someone else in mind." He looked at her with a big cheesy smile. She knew where he was going with this.

"No, no, no, don't you dare even think about Harry James."

  
"Oh, come on Ginny, please. I mean what are friends for, right?" he begged.

  
"NO," she said firmly as she continued to frost cupcakes.

  
_(later that night)_

  
Ginny had not stopped thinking about Harry's proposition. She had thought long and hard about it. Honestly, that was all she could think of, even when she tried not to. She kept thinking about her friends and girls she knew at school who had given their virginity to their boyfriends and as soon as they had they got dumped. She didn't want this to happen to her. She knew she cared about Harry and that he would never hurt her. So, with that in mind, she called him.

  
"Hello," he answered.

  
"Hi, can you meet me at the tree house in an hour?"

  
"Yeah sure, what's wrong?"

  
"Nothing just be there in one hour." she quickly hung up, so he couldn't ask her any more questions. She quickly grabbed her duffel bag and threw in a couple blankets and a pillow. She then snuck into her parent's bedroom and took a couple of condoms. When she had everything, she needed she snuck out of the house and walked the two blocks to Harry's house. Once she made into the tree house she got everything ready. Then took off her sweatshirt and jeans, leaving her in a slightly see-through camisole and boy shorts. She placed a blanket over her lap and waited for Harry to show up.

  
"So, what's up?" he said as he climbed into the tree house.

  
"I was thinking about what we were talking about earlier." she looked at her hands as she spoke.

  
"What were we... oh...OH, are you serious?"

  
"Yeah," she said shyly.

  
"Well um..." he hadn't thought about what would happen if she said yes. This was harder than he thought. He looked at her. He noticed she was in a thin shirt. You could see her right through it. His eyes moved down it was then that he noticed she had the covers over her lap, but a small sliver of skin peeked from beneath. He saw her thighs and barely their underpants. He shifted closer to her. He looked at her one more time before he pulled her onto his lap.

  
"Shit" he spat out "I didn't bring any condoms," he said sourly.

  
"I have some," she said smiling as she reached over to her bag and pulled out the ones she had brought. He smiled back.

  
"You really thought this through."

  
"Yeah," she said as she pulled him down and kissed him.

  
**October 2001 – Say that again**

  
"I hate midterms," Harry said as he slammed his book closed. Ginny looked up at him and shook her head but didn't respond. He wouldn't listen to her anyway, so she didn't bother to try. "I mean really what's the point. Most professors give you pop quizzes regularly, they know we know the stuff." he continued to rant. She just ignored him and continued to study for her exams. Occasionally she would nod her head just to appease him. She knew how he was. He was a procrastinator when it came time to study (Not that he needed it or anything he was naturally smart ass hole). He seemed to always wait till he had no choice but to study, like a night or two before he had exams. He would cram as much information into his bran in the least amount of time as possible than when he was done he would need some type of release. The more stress he had the bigger his release needed to be. For small exams, he would play sports of some kind or do some normal outdoor activities. For harder exams, he's been known to skydive or bungee jump. Last year he went white water rafting. Somehow, she always got roped in unless he had a girlfriend that was willing to be crazy with him (that only happened once and that was because she was crazy.)

  
She wasn't sure how long he had been talking or that he had even stopped until she saw his hand waving in front of her face. She felt guilty and knew that this meant she would be doing what he asked her.

  
"Hello, you still there? Did you hear what I said?" he asked her when she looked up.

  
"Yeah I was just thinking about what you said," she said trying to save herself from disappointing her friend. "You just need to relieve some stress and you'll be fine," she added hoping that it would be enough to fool him. She felt kind of bad, but she's heard it all before. The only thing that ever changed was the activities that would take place.

  
"So, what do you think? I know it sounds a bit crazy and maybe stupid but why not right. You'll at least consider it?" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

  
"Most of what you say is crazy and stupid but sure I'll do it. What are friends for, right?" she said as her eyes went back to her book.

  
"You're serious?" he asked surprised at her quickness to accept the idea.

  
"Yeah," she said nodding.

  
"Wow I thought you would have thrown something at me or left the room." she looked at him confused it couldn't have been that crazy an idea, right.

  
"Why would I do that?"

  
"Well, it's just that... I don't know, I mean it's not like we haven't done it before. I just thought... well I asked but I didn't think you would agree, that's all."

  
"Harry you're my best friend I would do anything for you, you know that."

 

"Are you really sure about this?"

  
"Yes, Harry. Come on who drove nine hours to you when you broke up with Kate? Which I might add made me miss my senior prom and caused my then boyfriend to break up with me. Who got arrested for beating up Lauren after I caught her cheating on you? Who lost her virginity just, so you didn't look like a fool when you got to college?"

  
"You know that was the best night of your life Gin." he smiled widely at her.

  
"Yeah all sixty-two seconds of it was mind-blowing." she smiled back at him.

  
"I've gotten better at the promise," he said sincerely

  
"It's been three years and you've had two serious girlfriends since then, so yeah okay" she rolled her eyes.

  
"WOW," he said looking at her beaming.

  
"Wow what?" she was beyond confused at this point.

  
"I just can't get over you agreeing to this, and so easily too. I thought I would have to really talk you into it and even then, I didn't think you would agree."

  
"Well I did okay can we study now?"

  
"Sure, we'll sit later and talk about rules or guidelines or whatever." he sat back down and picked up a book. She placed hers on the table and looked at him.

  
"Why do we need rules and guidelines again?" she was getting nervous by the second.

  
"Well, we don't want any misunderstandings or anything. These friends with benefits thing can end badly if we don't hash out all the rules first." she looked right at him. Shit was the only thing that came into her mind at that moment.

**May 2008 – Finally**

  
Ginny was at dinner with her friend Alice. Alice was getting married in a few days and they had decided that instead of naked men and booze, they wanted dinner with friends than dancing. Luna had reserved a large table at a swanky restaurant. They were all sitting there chatting about Neville, the groom, and all things wedding, and honeymoon related. That was when one of Alice's friends turned to Ginny.

  
"So, Ginny how long have you and Harry been together?" Ginny smiled and shook her head.

  
"We aren't dating. We're just friends." she got this all the time.

  
"Really because I thought I saw you two going at it in the closet after the rehearsal at the hall." Ginny blushed. She hadn't realized anyone had walked in on them.

  
"No, they're just friends with benefits" Luna chimed in smiling widely at Ginny.

  
"Yeah but it's stupid if you ask me because everyone knows that they are madly in love with each other. Just look at the way they look at each other." Alice added.

  
"I noticed that and was wondering why two people so in love weren't married." another of Alice's friends said.

  
"Are mothers wonder the same thing all the time?" Luna said "I mean they live together, in a one-bedroom apartment where they share a bed. They have for years and yet they claim they are just friends with benefits. Really when was the last time either of them dated someone."

  
"Wow they must be blind or stupid." another girl added.

  
"Tell me about it," Luna and Alice said at the same time.

  
"HELLO, I'm right here. And I can tell you that Harry and I are not in love." Ginny said with anger in her voice.

  
"Okay if you say so but imagine this." Alice said "Harry goes out and meets a girl. This girl is almost perfect, and Harry falls in love with her they get married and have kids. You watch him from the sideline because you aren't his number one anymore. Honestly, you'll be lucky if you get to spend any time with him. How many women will let their husbands hang out with another woman that they slept with for like seven years." Ginny listened to her friends and pictured this in her head. Over the years she has heard her friends and family tell her that if Harry and she weren't in a real relationship then they shouldn't have the benefits that come with it. She always brushed it off telling them that this agreement they had worked with them. There were rules that they followed and rarely did one get broken.

  
What Alice had said had hit her in a way that nothing else had. She had never thought that Harry would be out of her life and the idea of another woman sleeping with him made her angry. Harry was hers and she didn't like to share. With every moment that passed her thoughts got more jumbled and possessive over Harry. She loved him yes but was she in love, she didn't know. She had never thought about it. The thought of him with another woman kept popping into her mind and it was making her nauseated. She wondered if they could be right. The more she thought about it the more she realized that they could be. With this realization, she stood up and threw a few twenties on the table and left.

  
"Finally," Luna said when Ginny left.

  
"What?" a girl at the table said.

  
"She finally realized that she's in love with my stupid brother," Luna said then high fived Alice as they giggled.

  
_(later at Ginny and Harry's apartment)_

  
"Harry" Ginny yelled as she came into the apartment. "Harry are you home?" she called out again. Harry walked out of the bathroom moments later in only basketball shorts while drying his hair with a towel.

  
"Hey, I thought you were at dinner with the girls tonight."

  
"Yeah, I was but I needed to talk to you, so I came home. Do you have a minute?" she asked. He looked at her and noticed she looked a little distressed.

  
"I always have time for you Ginny." he noticed her eyes were glassy. She grabbed his hand and took him to the sofa and sat. "So, what's going on?" he was worried that something might have happened to her.

  
"Okay, I need you to be honest with me okay. I don't care if you think it might hurt my feelings I need to know the truth."

  
"Sure," he said now confused.

  
"When you first suggested that we become friends with benefits, you didn't do it because you were secretly I love with me right?" he looked at her for a moment.

  
"No"

  
"Okay, now I was talking to your sister and our friends and they said something, and it got me thinking. Right now, I need you to listen to me before you say anything, okay?" he nodded, and she told him what had happened at the restaurant then repeated what her friend had said except replacing herself in the sidelines and placing him as the observer. When she was done they sat there quietly. Harry leaned his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes trying to rid his mind of the images that were known to flip through his mind like a movie of Ginny married to someone else. He let out a small laugh and looked at her. She looked back.

  
"How is it that we were the only ones that didn't know?" he looked into her eyes as he said it.

  
"I don't know but we know now, Right?"

  
"Yeah, we know now," he said before placing a kiss on her forehead.

  
**_The end_ **


End file.
